Beauty and the Peacock
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first Shen X Viper romance fanfic. Takes place in a month after the events of KF2 and has a beautiful song. Hope you like it!


_**Hello, fellas! LandoftheFuture here and this is my new romance fanfic for Kung Fu Panda. It revolves around the romance between Viper and Shen but it's not a chapter fanfic. It takes place a month after the events of Kung Fu Panda 2 and has a song as the romance between the two characters progresses (actually, Shen and Viper will sing the song together). Hope you all like it! So, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please! :)**_

* * *

**_Beauty and the Peacock_**

One night, at the Valley of Peace, we see Viper, one of the Furious Five slithering in the Valley of Peace to look at the beautiful moon light as it shines down on a pond far away from her. Suddenly, she hears a cracking noise.

"Who's there?", asked Viper and looks around to find who started that cracking noise. She looked at the barrels and even the carts, but it was nothing.

"Show yourself", said Viper sternly and when she turns around, she sees a familiar figure in a hooded cloak.

"I believe it's not even safe to slither around in a valley like this", said a familiar voice, "Besides, you don't want a stranger hunting you down when you're alone, do you... Viper?"

"How do you know my name?", asked Viper, "Answer me!"

The hooded person then takes off his cloak to reveal Shen, the peacock overlord of Gongmen City before he walked towards the snake.

"Shen?", asked Viper shockingly, "But, how did you..."

"I managed to stay dead underwater after that panda defeated me", explained Lord Shen, "A few hours later, I got out of the water because I learned the important thing that I haven't a long time ago."

"What did you learn, Shen? That you will pay for what you have done to me and the others back at Gongmen City?", asked Viper.

"Well, aside from that", said Shen, "I realized what a monster I was and have changed my ways about a month ago thanks to a lot of advice from the Soothsayer. Viper, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for what I have done to you and the other kung fu masters. And to Po, that Dragon Warrior. That's all I have to say."

"That's it?", asked Viper, "You're not going to hurt us again with another cannon? No more swords? Not anything?"

"What makes you think I would do that since I've changed, my dear snake?", asked Shen, "Besides, I also came here to be your friend in this village. Would you and the others like that?"

"You really mean that?", asked Viper and Shen nods his head yes, "Wow. That's... quite a coincidence, don't you think? I mean, after all the trouble you gave us, I'm so glad you're not being evil anymore."

"Yes, indeed", said Shen, "I would be here for a while because I want to ask you one more thing before I leave. Would it kill me to accept that... I'm..."

"In what?", asked Viper.

"I'm in love with you, Viper", said Shen, "From the moment I fought against the Dragon Warrior back at Gongmen City, I never thought I would meet a young and beautiful creature like yourself in all of China. I was wondering if... you could sing to me in the middle of this lovely night?"

"_He wants me to sing_?", thought Viper to herself and looked at Shen for a while before she nodded her head yes.

"I'll do it", said Viper and closes her eyes before she starts to sing her own song.

Viper:  
_**Far, Far Above the Clouds Soaring with the Wind,**_  
_**A Falcon Flies Alone, Silent as the Sky,**_  
_**I Hear His Lonely Cry,**_  
_**Never Can He Rest,**_  
_**I Walk with You Along a Empty Winding Road,**_  
_**We're Far from the Ones we Love, and Never Can Return, **_  
_**Never Can we See Again, the Countries of Our Birth, **_

_**When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?**_  
_**Sadness Circling Like a Falcon in the Sky,**_  
_**When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,**_  
_**to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?**_

_**Far, Far Above the Clouds Against the Setting Sun, **_  
_**A Falcon Flies Alone Silent as the Sky,**_  
_**I Hear His Lonely Cry, Never Can He Rest,**_  
_**I Long to Spread My Wings and Fly Into the Light,**_  
_**Open This Lonely Heart to One Who Understands,**_  
_**When Will I Ever Find, a Way to Speak My Heart?**_  
_**When Will I Ever Find a Place to Call My Home?**_  
_**Sadness and Loneliness, a Falcon in the Sky,**_  
_**When Will I Ever Find a Way to Speak My Heart,**_  
_**to Someone Who Knows, What it is to be Alone?**_

After the song ends, Shen becomes amazed at her singing voice.

"That... was... mostly beautiful, Viper", said Shen, "Now, bring your fangs into my beak for we shall make a secret love bond that would last for all eternity."

Viper and Shen then kissed each other for nearly two minutes and before the peacock overlord leaves, he gives her a medallion.

"What's this for?", asked Viper.

"Something to remember me by, my sexy serpent", said Shen smirkly and leaves the Valley of Peace before Viper smiles happily at the peacock overlord. Later, back at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu watching Viper slithering back to her room with the other Furious Five with her medallion.

"Viper, may I speak with you for a while?", asked Shifu.

"Yes, Master Shifu", said Viper and bows to the red panda before he walked towards her.

"Just tell me what exactly were you doing in the valley when it is almost your curfew", said Shifu in a concerned tone.

"Well, let's just say that...", said Viper, "I met someone from Gongmen City and... he gave me this medallion."

"A medallion?", asked Shifu, "That would mean that it wasn't from the villagers, would it?"

"Of course not", said Viper, "If I met Shen, the peacock overlord who came back and changed his ways, I would think that you'd understand."

"Shen? Alive? That's impossible!", said Shifu, "If he is alive, he would've killed you."

"Didn't I tell you that he changed from his ways?", asked Viper.

"Yes, but is it not important that he would have tried to conquer the Valley of Peace?", asked Shifu, "However, I do believe that what you have said about Shen is true. From now on, we have to keep an eye on him."

"How about we become friends while we do that, Master?", asked Viper and Shifu agrees with her.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning", said Shifu, "Good night, Viper."

"Good night, Master", said Viper and slithers back to her room and to her bedroom. She looks at her medallion and whispered to herself, "Thank you, Shen." Then, she went to sleep.

_**The End**_


End file.
